


To Forget

by PGT



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: Fjord helps Caleb forget.





	To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment ^^

Fjord found himself a bit in over his head, Caleb on his knees at the foot of his bed as he entered his room for the night. The rest of the party had gone to bed early, and Fjord had assumed the wizard would be asleep by now. 

"Caleb," Fjord greeted, lamely. He had frozen at the sight before remembering to close the door behind him. "Is everything alright? I thought you were usually with Nott around this hour--"

Caleb looked up, slowly, causing Fjord to fall silent. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying, and his gaze was distant.

"Caleb... Come on man I ain't the type to therapist or nothin'-- let me take you to Jester or Caduceus."

"I don't want help," Caleb choked out, his voice scratchy. "I wanted... I want to forget, Fjord. I don't think anyone else can help me with this. Maybe Beau if I were her preference, and perhaps I'm not your preference either, and if that's the case..." His eyes fell back to the floor in defeat.

Fjord calculated the man's words, not sure if he understood. He stepped just a pace closer, still tossing the words in his head. 

"You want to... Forget?"

Caleb nodded. "Or remember, really. A bit of both. It hurts, this loneliness. Emptiness. With-- with them, night was never alone, and you didn't have to think, you would just pass out exhausted and together. But here, you have time to think, ja?"

Fjord felt his mind straying, his cheeks burning, trying to understand what Caleb was saying. But surely he didn't mean that. "Yeah, if you're talking nightmares or something, the free time is sometimes hard. I remember events I don't quite like when I'm alone."

"Ja, it's like that. I was hoping you could help distract me."

Fjord stared at Caleb, trying to put together the meaning Caleb was surely reaching for. "I can, sure. But I don't know what I can do that Nott or Jes' can't."

Caleb huffed lightly in frustration. "You're a rather slow one sometimes... I didn't expect that after... Avantika."  
Fjord flushed. So he really was implying sex.

He rounded the still kneeling figure and sat at the foot of his bed. "Caleb I-I don't know if that's all that good an idea... I don't mind guys or anything but--"

"It's all casual, I assure you. You're purely an instrument for a peaceful sleep."

Fjord wanted to laugh at the clinical way Caleb looked at this. "Alright, I'll bite. What kinda... "distraction" are ya looking for?"

"I want to be dominated." Caleb said it matter-of-factly, blue eyes meeting Fjords with an intensity that got his blood rushing. 

But the sentence was... Troubling.

"I know I'm big and all but I'm not... All that scary in bed, Caleb."

"You don't have to be, not really. Just follow my lead, don't let me think too much, give me orders."

"Orders?"

"Whatever you want. I'll tell you if it's too much."

Fjord swallowed, noting the blood in his cheeks and the slowly rising interest between his legs. With a deep breath, he spoke:

"Alright. Stand up, then."

He shifted his voice. He was no longer wearing that Texan drawl, but his more demanding, formal accent.  
Whether it was the voice or the demand, Caleb's eyes seemed to light up, and he scrambled to his feet. His hands fidgeted at his sides, fingers picking at the dirt beneath his nails, the broken skin between the joints.  
He was nervous, that much was clear, but his eyes glittered with anticipation.

"How far do you want to go tonight, Caleb?" He asked with as much of a purr as he could muster, and watched as the Zemnian's cheeks grew redder in the dim torchlight.

"I want to be fucked senseless." he proposed softly.

"You better start losing some clothes, then."

Caleb swallowed visibly before pulling his attention to his tunic, fumbling the button before tugging it over his head. Fjord watched in silence as his torso was revealed, peppered with freckles and sparse patches of curled red hair, but most notably, scarred with ugly burns. He had seen them before in bathhouses and swimming in Zadash, but that had been a different scenario entirely.

Caleb moved onto his pants, swiftly unhitching the belt and tossing it aside with his shirt. He wasn't giving much of a show, but Fjord didn't mind. He kicked off his boots and socks and let his pants fall,  and he was for all intents and purposes nude before Fjord. After stripping off his gloves and the bandages that wrapped his arms, the only article that remained was his necklace. 

"You didn't take that off when you went swimming, either,". Fjord mused.

"It's important."

The way Caleb responded left no room for dispute, and so Fjord didn't press the subject. He let himself savor the view, Caleb's arms at his sides without a drop of insecurity in his posture. Fjord wondered at how it was Caleb didn't mind this kind of intimacy, when there was so much less that he found uncomfortable.

He almost forgot his position as his eyes wandered the smaller man. "Come closer, let me take a look at you."  
Caleb complied, and Fjord repositioned himself on the bed so that Caleb could stand just between his thighs. He lifted a hand experimentally, brushing the pads of his fingers across Caleb's torso, settling at his hip, rubbing small circles there with his thumb.

He leaned in, his head about chest hight with the human, and licked the soft flesh. Caleb grunted at the sensation, and Fjord glanced up expectantly. 

"It's good," Caleb murmured.

Fjord grinned as he continued to lap at the man's chest, his second hand moving to explore where his mouth couldn't reach. He let his fingers settle between his shoulder and neck, his thumb cradled in the divet of his throat. Fjord wasn't one for asphyxiation, personally, but it seemed suited for Caleb's "fucked senseless" proposition. So he left his hand there, as an offer.

His mouth continued along his chest, testing each nipple, biting gently at both until they grew stiff before falling away from them, letting the warmth of his mouth flicker away in the chill air. The hand on Caleb's hip had migrated further back, groping at the surprisingly well molded ass the wizard sported. 

Fjord tried imagining Caleb in a well fitted suit, with an ass like that. 

A soft grunt from Caleb stirred Fjord from his imagination, and he met the human's gaze.

"Anything wrong, darlin'?" Even having lost the drawl, he still found himself struggling with -ing words.

"No, just... Wasn't expecting so much foreplay, I suppose."

"Want to get on with it, then?"

Caleb shrugged, and Fjord struggled to find a way to move on, before realizing his own condition. 

"Undress me." Fjord said the words like an actor, unfit for the role. Caleb didn't seem to mind his pretending. He found the buckles on Fjord's armor with minimal assistance, carefully loosening the leather and removing it all while fjord watched, both arms supporting him on the bed. 

He lifted his arms as Caleb heaved off the chest piece, and soon after when his tunic was untied. He watched as Caleb unknotted the red drawstring of his pants, and helped lift off of the bed to let them fall to the floor, kicking his boots off himself.

He felt far more bashful than Caleb did in a situation like this. His ever impressive erection wasn't helping.

"Quite a large one," Caleb murmured, still standing between Fjord's thighs.

"You think so?" 

Caleb's tongue darted out to wet his lips and he nodded. 

"Where do you want it, darlin'?"

Caleb shivered at the pet name, letting the tingle of it run through him. "I want to feel it in my throat."

Fjord ignored the embarrassment Caleb's bluntness sent through him. 

"I suggest you kneel and get busy, then."

Caleb dropped to his knees, his landing padded by the collection of discarded clothes. His hands could stack three times across the half-orc's long member, and he was equally impressive in girth. It was fairly human-like but for the more pointed tip, and of course, the greenish complexion. Like Fjords general skintone, it was bi-colored, dark green at the base and lighter at the tip, and one prominent vein curled up the bottom side.

Caleb took Fjord's cock in one hand, silently impressed at the sheer weight of it. He let himself stroke it once, spreading what pre-come had already leaked along the length. He leaned his head towards the base, grateful for Fjord's hairlessness, and licked along the bottom, following the vein up until he had reached the top. He took Fjord into his mouth, now, eager to fit the entire length inside of him but knowing he wouldn't be able to without preparation. He let his tongue swirl the head of Fjord's cock, and pushed experimentally down, until his mouth was filled. Fjord grunted at Caleb's haste. 

"Eager there, aren't ya?"

Caleb felt a hand settle in his hair, not guiding Caleb, but a subtle gesture he would mark off as a kindness. It was irritating how nice Fjord was being, he had been hoping to get pinned to a wall and fucked until he was sore, but  beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed.

He let himself salivate, allowing the excess moisture drip down Fjord's dick and lubing his hands as he pumped what he couldn't reach.

He allowed his throat to relax, and bobbed deeper against the cock, Fjord's hand encouraging him gently down his shaft. He swallowed against it, earning a purr from the man above him, before pulling off and bobbing back down. He forced himself not to cough when the sensation occurred to, and he felt tears prickle his eyes as he bobbed down once more until it hurt. 

The hand in his hair suddenly pulled him off, and Caleb escaped the immersion, just being a mouth on a cock. His eyes met Fjord's, and he saw the worry, and it all reset.

"Y'alright?" A thumb brushed a tear off of Caleb's cheek he hadn't realized he'd shed.

"I was quite enjoying it, actually." Caleb ignored how coarse his voice was. He had been impatient.

Fjord frowned, but he didn't push the subject. "Lay on the bed, on your back."

He helped Caleb up, and directed him to the mattress so that his head was just at the edge of the bed. Caleb put the pieces together, and let his mouth relax once more. 

"You ready?" Fjord murmured, stroking himself idly in front of him. Only now did Fjord notice Caleb was completely flaccid.

"I'd really prefer you stop asking me and just stop if it comes to that."

He opened his mouth wider, and Fjord positioned himself above him, guiding himself into the soft mouth. Caleb's tongue was fairly active, gracing whatever it could reach with warm pressure. Fjord got the feeling Caleb had never learned much of technique, but had run more on instinct and "what felt right". 

He let his hand settle on Caleb's throat as he pushed himself deeper, watching as it slowly buldged around him. He was alert for any sign of pain from Caleb, but as he found none, he pushed just a little further, and let his fingers wrap around Caleb's throat. 

The pressure was soft, but it earned a moan that radiated through Fjord. He pulled out and thrust back in, just a little faster, pressing just a little harder. Caleb moaned again, and his back arched with it. He fucked Caleb's mouth, perhaps more carefully than he seemed to want, but it wasn't common for Fjord to play so dominant, and he couldn't help restrain himself.

When he pulled completely out of Caleb's mouth, his cock was dripping with saliva, and as he let Caleb's throat go he rolled over to clean him off.

Fjord wanted to ask if it was good, but Caleb's warning from before stuck in his mind. Dominant, he reminded himself.

"What do you think you've earned for that little trick, darlin'?" The words came out choppily, but Caleb seemed to appreciate the attempt.

"I don't deserve anything," Caleb gasped between strokes and laps of Fjord's cock, and the Half-orc frowned at the response. Then again, he should have expected some sort of self deprication from Caleb, he supposed.

He leaned down, taking Caleb's cock in a large fist, stroking it with a thumb. It stopped Caleb in his tracks, his head falling with a soft grunt.

"You earned a prize, doll. Tell me what you want."

"Ah..." Caleb's hand groped for support, finding Fjord's shoulder as he continued to stroke him.

"Fuck me, please."

"Who do you want to fuck you, Caleb?" He felt his cheeks flush at the dramaticism of the line, but the grunts it was getting out of Caleb made it clear it was working.

"Fjord, fuck me until it breaks the mattress, please," his head fell against Fjord's thigh, and he finally let go of Caleb's now hardening member.

"You prepare yourself?" Fjord let Caleb find his own balance again before stepping away. He watched as Caleb breathlessly shook his head.

"I haven't yet." 

"Would you for me, babydoll?"

Fjord doubted himself with every pet name, but they seemed to be in positive favor. Caleb turned around, letting his face fall into the mattress and sticking his ass out for Fjord to see. He backed away, finding a chair and settling down for a show.

Much like his other techniques, Caleb seemed very cut-and-dry as he stretched himself open for Fjord. He wasn't particularly showy, and his fingers never once seemed to bend towards his prostate. Fjord pondered for a moment if Caleb even knew it was there, but he shook it off, because there was no way you missed that if you had enough experience to finger yourself like this.

When Caleb had three fingers in, Fjord lost his patience, standing and stalking towards the bed. 

"Hands up front," Fjord purred, though he had meant to sound more commanding.

Caleb complied, and the little wiggle of his ass made Fjord all the more excited. He put a hand on each cheek, once again admiring the shapely flesh.

He found himself lapping at the fatty tissue, sucking a small mark into it. As his small tusks grazed against him, Caleb bucked back.

Fjord backed off and prepared to apologise, only for Caleb to choke out, "Sheiße, a little rougher, could you?"  
Fjord froze at the neediness in his voice. As he processed the words, and considered his own comfort, he carefully lifted a hand off Caleb's ass before striking back down.

Caleb yelped at the sensation, and Fjord wondered silently if it was too hard. "You're talking like you're in control, darling. I'd appreciate some pleases and thank yous from now on."

He rubbed at the reddening mark he had created as Caleb panted beneath him.

"Thank you... Thank you." He breathed into the sheets, fists full of the cheap fabric. 

Fjord brought his mouth back to his previous mark, and he nipped it, just barely grazing the area. "That's better." 

He straightened up, and without communicating it, readjusted Caleb's posture, so that he was the proper height. He let his nails dig into his thighs ever so carelessly, noting every hum it earned from Caleb. He pushed his back down into the mattress, scraping his nails at his shoulder blades.

He poised himself, ready for Caleb.

"You tell me when you want me to stop, and if you've been good I just might, sound good?"

Fjord cringed at the false intensity in his voice, but it earned a moan from Caleb. "Ja... Thank you... Thank you..."

Fjord thrust into Caleb, harder than he typically would, causing the mattress to creak in response and Caleb's body to push forward as he yelped. Fjord waited for Caleb to protest, and when he didn't, he slid out slowly, drawing out the Caleb's breath. 

He bucked into Caleb again just as he was about to exit completely, and instead of waiting once more he set a quick pace, fucking Caleb hard enough that his body moved with his thrusts. He spanked Caleb again on the other cheek, earning a moan, before he leaned forward to take a handful of Caleb's hair. 

He didn't pull it, but as he continued his demanding pace it forced Caleb to keep his head straight forward, rather than buried in the mattress. His moans grew louder, whether from a loss of control or the lack of muffling fabric to hide it. 

"Sheiße... Fjord, I can't--"

Fjord let his other hand wrap around and grasp Caleb's cock, pleased to feel it wet against his palm. He was close, that much Fjord could sense. He readjusted his angle, aiming better for where the Human's prostate should be. It only took a moment for him to gasp differently.

"Fjord, fuck, what is that?"

Fjord let go of Caleb's hair as he felt his head go slack, instead pressing his back into the mattress once more as he fucked into the man's prostate and jerked his cock. Caleb quivered around him, ass clenching around him, cock spurting into his hand. Fjord continued to fuck him until he was close. He pulled out, and watched as his cum decorated the pale, ruddy back of his crewmate.

As the adrenaline wore off, his awareness of the situation increased, and once again he seemed to re-discover that he was the dominant position for once. He pushed off of the bed, finding his way to the cleaning basin to wash Caleb's cum off of his hands and find a wet cloth to clean him off with.

As he came back to Caleb, he was only just starting to sit up. 

"Sit still, let me clean you up."

Fjord's voice was back to his usual drawl.

Caleb let him brush the cloth along his back, though he had fallen fairly silent. Fjord held him cautiously, not sure how close was too close.

"I dunno if that was what you were lookin' for..." Fjord murmured into Caleb's shoulder, silently cursing the red imprint of his fingers he noticed at his throat. 

"It was good," Caleb murmured, and Fjord noted his eyes remained closed.

"You sleeping in here?"

"Hmm..."

Fjord laughed, finishing up with the washcloth and tossing it to the floor. He helped Caleb lay properly, giving him the larger portion of pillows on the bed. He didn't seem to notice the gesture, and already appeared asleep by the time Fjord found his way to the opposite side of the bed. 

He watched Caleb sleep for a moment, though the threat of sleep was closing in on him too. Now that it was over, he wondered just what Caleb was wanting to forget, and who he had been trying to remember.


End file.
